Haunted House
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: the gang get's invited to an outside islands annual Haunted house by someone they thought they'd never meet again.
1. The prologue

**My take on a Haunted House. :P I was thinking of making this a one-shot. changed my mind.**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Hiccup yawned before seating up in bed. toothless was sleeping peacefully on his rock. he stretched his arms up and his back cracked. he sighed and pulled off his blanket. as he slowly walked down the stairs he saw the table. on the table was a letter. he went over to the table and picked up the letter. it was addressed to him. he snapped the seal and took out the paper<p>

_Dear Hiccup Harrodis haddock the third,_

_I have found this cool island off to the north. in a week the people living there are having their annual scare house. they make scary things and even dress up, to scare visiting tribes who come for the house. I would like to personally bring you and the other dragon trainers there. please come two days prier to the event and come by boat. not by dragon._

_ yours truly, _

_ Heather_

"Heather sent this?" he said to himself.

"Yes she did." Hiccup jumped at the sound of his fathers voice.

"Dad!" he said surprised. "I didn't know you where there."

"It's alright. be leaving in a moment to start cheifing. I wanted to make sure you knew it was indeed heather who sent it." hiccup smiled.

"thanks dad. toothless! wake up bud we're headed to the academy!" said dragon was already running down the stairs and jumping out the door. "Bye dad" he waved to stoic before fallowing toothless out.

* * *

><p>hiccup joined the others in the academy,<p>

"Hiccup." Astrid Greeted coming up with a letter. "you got one too." She said seeing the letter in his hand.

"Is it really from heather?" Fishleggs asked riding over on Meatlug. Snotlout and the twins looked at hiccup expectantly as well as the other two.

"Of course it's from heather." A voice came from the entrance. everyone's head snapped up to look at the gate, "If it wasn't, how could you explain this." Heather was standing at the gate.

"Heather!" they all say in unison. heather ran in and hugged hiccup who was surprised by it. but he hugged back anyway. she let go and hugged Astrid who hugged back as well.

"Welcome back heather." Astrid said breaking from the hug.

"I'm happy to be back." She smiled. her hair was in two braids now instead of one. she looked allot happier and there where no bags under her eyes like before when they first met her.

"So whats this island you want to go to without dragons?" Hiccup asked changing the subject. he really didn't want to leave toothless alone for more then a day.

"Oh, it's incredible." She started explaining. "Their really nice people and the chief loves me. i met him and the villagers when i was young, about 2 so i didn't remember, but he said his son and i had a bawl while we visited. and when he found out about the whole outcast incident, he wanted me to come and visit the house."

"That is incredible." Hiccup remarked.

"Yeah. i told him about you guys, and he said he would be honored to meet the first dragon trainer."

"Uh, so why can't we come by dragon?" Asked Tuff nut.

"His son has dragon phobia. he hyperventilates around even the smallest dragon."

"Huh, wonder what kind of loser chief he's gonna be." Snotlout whispered. it didn't go unheard,

"He has it because his mother was killed in front of his very eyes by a dragon." Heather said firmly.

"It's OK heather. i'll come. hiccup?" Astrid reassured her looking at hiccup for his answer.

"Yeah i'll come. it may be fun. guys?" Hiccup now turned to the rest of the teens for an answer.

"Sure"

"Yeah."

"Yeah whatever."

"Fishleggs. you want to come?" Heather encouraged the viking hiding behind his dragon.

"I have to.. uh... do some dragon book keeping." He lied.

"Come on Fishleggs." Astrid said. "We stick together. right." She smiled at him.

"Uh, i hate that about us." He said coming out from behind Meatlug. heather's smile grew.

"Thanks guys. this is gonna be an adventure."


	2. Two days to wait

**here's Chapter one. believe me. we'll get into the house soon. :) a bit early then I planed but hey, I had time today.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed, they just left berk by boat about an hour ago. He was fine with the situation but the other three weren't. Astrid was seating with Heather talking in the lower deck as was Ruffnut. Hiccup volunteered him and the other boys to help on deck. And according to Snotlout, this was boring.<p>

"I know!" Fishlegs said out of the blue. "Lets sing a song!" then, to Hiccups amusement and Snotlouts horror, he started singing. "Oh, I've got my axe and I've got my mace and I love my wife with the ugly face I'm a Viking through and throuuugh!"

"Would you please just shut up!" Snotlout yelled in angry boredom. Heathers father walked up to Hiccup and whispered,

"How do you stand it around that lunatic?" Hiccups shoulders shook slightly as he inwardly giggled. "Come round! i'll till ye a story about Heather." He suggested. Fishlegs beamed.

"Awesome." Snotlout said walking over and seating down on the wooden floor. Hiccup gingerly sat Indian style next to Tuffnut.

"This is about when we first visited the fishhanger tribe." he began

"That's the name? fishhanger?" Tuffnut asked. "That's a stupid name."

"That's it's name." Instructed Heathers father "Because the fishhanger family has been chief ever since it first became a town."

"Oh." Tuffnut said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, "Continue."

"So, it was our first visit." Heather's father restarted "Because the chiefs son was, and still is, a hiccup." Hiccup scooted a little closer. This could get interesting. "His sons name is Leslie." Snotlout snorted.

"What a loser." He whispered to Tuffnut and Hiccup

"We had visited because Leslie was an outcast and had no friends except for the black smith and his father."

"That sounds like me a year ago."

"Except your father disowned you." commented Tuffnut. Snotlout, of all the people, came to Hiccups rescue by punching Tuffnut in the stomach.

"Though he was only 5. heather was 4."

"Heather thought she was 2" Hiccup added.

"Will, she thought wrong" He said with a wink. "Anyway, that was also a week before the haunted house was officially opening. So, we stayed there until the opening and went with Leslie. The first people in the house. It's so clear it feels like only yesterday it happened. A person jumped out with a knife and a heart before running away and laughing like a maniac. Heather had been so scared she jumped into Leslie's arms." Everyone except Fishlegs laughed. "Leslie even said afterwards he would have been scared too if he wasn't laughing at Heather." Hiccup smiled. He never thought Heather to be the squeamish type.

"Uh." Fishlegs uttered, "Are you sure it's OK to go to this thing?"

"Oh come on, your not backing out now are ya?" Heather's father asked putting an arm on his knee. "I've heard so much about it. it's got a whole bunch of changes and a maze!" Fishlegs nodded uncertain. "Why don't we mop the deck eh? to keep your mind off of the fun stuff that awaits." Hiccup was the first to get up. Happy to be moving.

"I'll get the brooms." He walked towards the door to lower deck. when he opened it-

"Boo!" Astrid and Heather screamed jumping out. Hiccup joined the scream but a little less enthusiastic. They start laughing.

"Ha-Ha-HA! you-you should have seen your face!" Astrid said out of breath from laughing.

"Haha. very funny." Hiccup complained. they move out of the way so he could go down. when hiccup was gone and the two got to the three others Tuffnut gave them a high five.

"Nice."

* * *

><p>they near the shore and Hiccup sees a Berserker ship.<p>

"Dagur? oh great." Hiccup ran over to Heather.

"Hey Hiccup, the Berserkers are here." She said smiling.

"That's a bad thing. look, can you tell your dad to tell the chief, not to let my training a dragon get out to the people on that ship?" Heather gave him a look but went to her father regardless. Then Hiccup is taken by the shoulder by Heather's mother. He looked up at her smiling features and sighed. Looks like he was stuck with a viking mother holding on to him. They all walk off the ship onto dry land (That Snotlout kisses stupidly) and the cheif and Heather's father embrace. Hiccup could see him whisper something in the chiefs ear and let himself relax. That's when he heard the annoying.

"Hiccup!" Dagur had made it to shore. To Hiccups relief Heather's mom let go.

"Dagur!" Hiccup said putting his arms out. "How nice to see you!" he lied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to visit the haunted house." Hiccup said.

"How strange. I came for that too!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Uh, wow. i thought you'd come with the whole of the Berserker tribe with you." Hiccup joked. Dagur laughed.

"ho-Ha-Ho! your funny Hiccup." Thank gods, the chief walked over.

"Hiccup Harrodis haddock the third, I presume?" Taking Hiccups hand in his big hand and shaking it. Hiccup tried to keep his whole body from shaking.

"Yeah, that's me." He said after he let go. "And your chief?"

"Yup." He said, a bit to chipper. "Chief Fishhanger. You can call me gunch."

"Heather!" A strong boys voice is heard. Hiccup turned to see Heather being hugged by a black hair'd teen. Leslie. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" When he let go Hiccup saw he had brown eyes. He's wearing black shoes, brown shirt and gray pants. His hair sticking up everywhere and his arm had white fabric wiped around it. Hiccup walked over.

"I missed you too!" Heather said with a smile that nearly touched her eyes. "This is Hiccup." She introduced gesturing to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back and was about to put his hand out to shake Leslie's but the boy took him by surprise and hugged him. hiccup paused for a moment before lightly patting his back.

"So nice to meet you." Leslie said letting go of Hiccup. "I've always wanted to meet another one of me." Hiccups smile faded a little. Leslie didn't see it because he was already headed over to Astrid. "Hi." He said. They shook hands.

"Hey." Astrid said back. "I'm Astrid."

"So, what do you wanna do?" Leslie asked,

"I don't know." Heather fixed a stray piece of hair.

"Oh! I know! come with me." He grabbed hold of Heather and Hiccups hand and ran with them behind.

"Slow down!" Astrid yelled after them running forward. Dagur looked over at the commotion.

"You there solder." He pointed to a random solder. "Get my stuff. I'll be back." With that he ran after the teens.

* * *

><p>Leslie led them to the chiefs house and brought them inside. He finally let go of their hands.<p>

"Follow me!" He ran up the stairs. the followed him to his room upstairs. "Over here." He said waving them over. they all crowd around. it was a little rabbit.

"Awwe." Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut and Hiccup sighed seeing the cute white puffy rabbit jumping around in a wooden pen.

"that's it?" Tuffnut complained. "A fluffy Bunny?" Heather Glared at him.

"it's OK." Leslie said with a small giggle opening the pen. "dad didn't agree with this at first either.

"is it safe?" Fishlegs Asked. everyone looked at him. then burst out laughing.

"Oh, man." Said Leslie standing back up holding the rabbit. "I haven't laughed that hard ever since i first meat Heather."

"So stupid." Snotlout said. Leslie handed the bunny carefully to Heather.

"Awe." She said patting it's belly. "he's so soft. what's his name?" Leslie shrugged.

"Haven't found one yet."

"How bout." Tuffnut started.

"Fluffy mic death!" The twins shout smacking heads together after. Leslie's eyebrow went up.

"Nah." Heather said raising the Rabbit to eye level. "I think you look like a Caleb." Leslie's smile grew.

"Awesome! Welcome Caleb!" Heather laughed. Leslie took Caleb from Heather and handed him to Astrid.

"He is fluffy," She remarked. "And heavy. how much do you feed him?" She said pretending by lowering him and making an effort face. Hiccup looked away to see Dagur watching from the door way.

"Oh, hey Dagur." Everyone's head turns to him.

"No-no. go on." Everyone but hiccup turned back to Caleb. He watched Dagur for a few seconds before slowly turning his head. dagur then left.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSE DAY<strong>

Hiccup yawned as he woke. He almost forgot they where somewhere else. he looked over to see Astrid was snapping on her shoulder spikes.

"Morning Astrid." He greeted. She finished and got up. they were all sharing the big guest room in the chiefs house.

"Morning Hiccup." She said walking around her bed.

"Wonder how poor Toothless is doing." Hiccup commented.

"Hey, you seen my sister?" Tuffnuts groggy question is heard on the other side of the room. Hiccup looked ahead and did see one empty bed.

"i just woke." Astrid said.

"So did I" Hiccup added. Silence. He fell back asleep. Astrid shook her head. They both head down.

"Morning Guest of honer." Gunch greeted them with two worm bowls of porridge. "Ready for the house?" He asked rubbing his hands together when they sat down. They shared a look.

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess." Hiccup replied mixing the porridge with his spoon

"Well, we do have a full day ahead of us." Astrid said. "Lets explore!" She and Hiccup got up and walked over to the door.

"Thanks for the breakfast Gunch." Hiccup smiled before they left. Gunch shrugged and picked up the bowls of untouched porridge.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a chapter with them exploring in a separate story then I'll get to it near thanksgiving. next Chapter: The house begins! (If I have any grammar mistakes or missing capitalization don't feel free to tell me ;D I looked and looked for anything wrong.)<strong>


	3. Heather and Leslie

The gang walked up to the house following the chief. Dagur wasn't far behind.

"Alright. This is simple." He started. "Two people go in at a time. when the horn goes off two people follow. there are three different types of houses." He pointed out the one to the far left. "That one is not very scary, it's mostly for the kids. that one." He said pointing to the middle one "Is scarier. the last one, we called it nightmare. Leslie wants everyone he knows to go in the scarier one. not the nightmare. the scarier." Everyone nodded.

"Hey, where's Ruff?" Heather asked rising a hand.

"Don't know." He shrugged.

"Heather come on!" Leslie grabbed Heathers arm and ran to the middle house's door.

* * *

><p>The first thing I see is darkness.<p>

"Leslie?" I asked tightening my grip on his hand.

"Don't worry." His voice comes soothing through the darkness. There's a flicker as Leslie lit a torch. Now I can see. And I wish I couldn't. On the walls where deep crimson red stains and the stench was awful. I duck just in time from being hit in the face by a hanging cloth. We walk slowly. To take it all in ya know? There's a flutter in the Darkness that couldn't be lit by the torch. My heart quickens. then there's laughter. Scary, deep laughter. something falls in front of us making me gasp. we both look closer to see.

"Leslie-!" I began.

"It's ok, Heather. it's just a prop." He starts guiding me away from the bloody arm that had fallen.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Both of us scream as someone jumps from the shadows.

"Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha!" The person laughed and melted back into the dark. I try to keep myself calm as we past where the women disappeared.

"Help." We stop in our tracks a moment later by that plea.

"It sounds like Ruff." I Suggest.

"Help." We walked further to see someone laying on the ground. Ruffnut was in raggy cloth and her face was covered in dirt. she had what looked like blood on many parts of her body.

"Ruffnut!"

"No!" Ruffnut was dragged away by the foot. My heart feels like it's going to explode. Two minutes of nothing was a lot scarier then something. as we walk in silence I took the chance to calm down. something came blurring from on side to another in front of us. I give a small almost silent scream. Lights! Ahead was light! we made it. We get out and oh how wrong was I. We're surrounded by a very tall fence. My tight grip lessen. in the light this wasn't that bad.

"I'm gonna catch you!" We turn around to see a man coming our way. I let out a scream and we start running a random direction. That's when the unbelievable happens. I lose my grip on Leslie's hand. Right at a two way. We both run opposite ways and I stop and listen in horror as the man continues to chase Leslie. I gasp for breath and put my hands on my knees for support. After that I decided to follow the scary sound of the mans scuffling feet until. I hit a dead end.

"Great." I murmur turning back around. Behind me was a women with a nasty grin.

"I trapped you!" I spin around and look up at the fence. Then I thought of it. I untied my belt and throw it up. it got stuck on a piece! I Began climbing. Once I made it over I hear her mumble.

"Never follow the rules. oh where did she land." I gulp.

"Heather!" I hear Leslie's voice.

"Leslie!"

"Run!" He was still being chaste by the man. I ran, oh I ran. We ran in so many random zig zag directions that we found the exit a few minutes later. We collapse on the ground in relief and tried to get our breath back. The man blew his horn.

* * *

><p><strong>That will be the last time i do Point of view for this story.<strong>


End file.
